Shooting Stars
by lost and bewildered
Summary: Kairi reminisces about a memory she holds dear to her heart. Especially since she shared it with him...
1. Shooting Stars

Hehehe... love one-shots! They're so easy to write. Here's one about kairi and sora. DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!  
  
Just a thought. It gets irritating is all.  
  
"Hey Kairi!" shouted a small 5 year old boy with nut brown hair. "Sora!" screamed a tiny girl with reddish hair.  
"Look at the stars!" pointed out the one named Sora.  
Both children looked up. Tonight the sky was a deep bluw with small diamonds scattered across it.  
"Wow..." was all the little girl could say.  
Together, they sat on the dock. As the pink sunset faded away, the waves subsided slowly.  
"It's magical isn't it Kairi?"  
The little girl leaned her head on the boy.  
"It is! I love it Sora!"  
"It might not be like this again... Let's enjoy it tonight okay?"  
The sat there for what seemed like hours. Their feet dangled of the dock. Then all of a sudden, the stars began to move. They moved as if in a dance across the sky. It entranced the two children enough to make them hold their breath. Kairi thought, "Wow! What if it danced around us!"  
As if the stars read her mind, they spiraled toward them. The stars danced, flashing like candle lights. Then, they disappeared.  
"Hey Kairi! We must be really lucky iwe saw lots of shooting stars!"  
"Yeah!"  
"We can make lots of wishes!"  
"Yeah! I heard that if the stars dance around us, we are destined for great things!" whispered Kairi.  
"I heard that stars are worlds with people, and places on them!"  
"And I heard that every person in every world belongs somewhere! They even have their own worlds!"  
"That's why there are so many stars!"  
"Yeah!"  
The two children speculated more until they saw a huge star race by.  
"Let's make a wish together Kairi!"  
"Okay!"  
Both started, "I wish... We could be best friends for ever!"  
They looked at each other in astonishment.  
"I thought of it first," said Sora.  
"Nu-uh!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
They held hands as they skipped home, still arguing.  
  
Kairi smiled as she remembered the memory from 10 years ago. She smiled even more for she knew that they wouldn't need to wish for each other's friendship. It was given. They were best friends, wish or no wish. And maybe... they were even more.  
  
I thought it was cute. But, what do you think? Hahaha... please review. 


	2. The Amethyst Star

**I'm back with this! yay? i dunno lol! have fun!** **its short though.... This is taking place near the end of the game. The ending might not go along with it, but whos complaining?****

* * *

**

Sora sighed as he looked to the sky. It was starless this particular evening. The moon outshon all starts. That is... If you didn't count the small violet star twinkling in the east.

_"Kairi..."_

A young girl of about 12 sat on the trunk of the Paopu tree, crying. It was today that she found out that the people she lived with weren't her parents.

"Kairi," the voice called out again. Someone put their arm around her shoulder. It was warm.... The voice was familiar to her.... After all, it was her best friend.

"It doesn't change anything."

The girl didn't reply, and the boy continued.

"It doesn't change who you are. You'll still be the happy girl I've known. You'll still be my best friend. The people you were associated with don't make you the person you are now."

He put his hand over his heart.

"Its what is here that matters."

A huge light flashed in the sky, and both ran to the edge of Paupo Island to get a better glimpse. There, in the sky, they saw that it was devoid of stars. If you didn't count that purple star shining it the east.

"Sora.... Remember... Every two years.... We see that happen? My foster parents told me that it happends every two years. Let's us that star to help us remember each other if we ever get separated..."

She was holding his hand for comfort, he squeezed it lightly to reassure her.

"We don't need a star... We'll always hold each other dear to our hearts..."

Sora snapped back to reality. He was in Traverse Town. It was two years since that had happened. But it was now he knew, "I need to see Kairi."

* * *

** Okay! You like it? I dunno... I think I was vague.... hehehe....**

**Kairi(Juzlovnsora): Thank you! Thank you! :) i'm a very happy camper now.... Though i don't camp. heheh I decided to continue it! yay! Thanks for the ideas too! I don't htink i'll be able to write a story like the ones you do. is fan Hope you liked this chappie.**

**HisLight: Thank you! For the ideas and the reviews! :)**

**Aoi-butterfly: Thank you for the reviews! AND the ideas! :)**

**ally: Thank you! you must like KH yes?:)**

**Adura: well i talk to you a lot! thanks! :)**

**see you in chapter 3!**

**Lab**


End file.
